


Will You Be My Valentine?

by mattiemay1117



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Dates, Friends to Lovers, Tiniest Reference to Past Emotional Abuse, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattiemay1117/pseuds/mattiemay1117
Summary: Sansa has a huge crush on Margaery and want's to finally do something about it. Being a huge romantic, she uses Valentine's Day as her chance to get the girl.This is basically just Sansaery Valentine's Day fluff.Rated T only for some mild swearing.





	1. What are you doing here?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this isn't my first time writing/posting fanfiction but it is my first time posting for Sansaery so I' m a bit nervous. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy it. Please comment or kudos if you do. :)
> 
> (I also wrote this at like 2 am, so i'm very sorry for any stupid spelling/grammar mistakes)

Sansa walked out of her class having finished her test early. There was 15 minutes left of 3rd period;just enough time to get herself together and finally do what she’d been wanting to do since the beginning of Sophomore year. Thankfully most students didn’t have 3rd off, so the halls were empty. Sansa was painfully shy and did not want anyone finding out about her plan, especially if it didn’t go well. 

Sansa quickly made her way down the 2nd floor hallway to the locker she shared with Jeyne. She unlocked it and pulled an envelope out from between the pages of a textbook. She new the pink was cliché, but Sansa was nothing if not a gushy romantic. Her favorite story was Romeo and Juliet and she lived for rom-coms. Although, now a Junior in high school, she still believed in true love. She knew there was someone out there for her and hopefully today would be a step towards finding that someone.

Card in hand, Sansa carefully closed her locker and started off, determined. As she got increasingly closer to _her_ locker and really started realizing what she was doing, Sansa began to panic. All of sudden, she couldn’t breath. She could feel her heart rate start to pick up and her mind get foggy. Sansa closed her eyes and braced herself against the nearby wall. 

_“Why would anyone want to be with you?”_

_“Shut up!”_

_“You’re nothing more than a pretty little face.” “Worthless.” “Unlovable.”_

_“Shut up, Joffrey!”_

Sansa made herself think of her family and friends. She thought of her parents. Of Robb. Of Arya. Of little Rickon. She thought of Jeyne. Of Shae and Brienne. Sansa reminded herself that she was wanted. That she had people that loved her. Joffrey was wrong about her. She felt herself begin to calm.

Sansa slowly opened her eyes and pulled herself away from the wall. The hall was silent and she still had 10 minutes left before passing period. Sansa had no idea how this would go, but she’d never know if she didn’t try. Not everyone would be like Joffrey. I can do this. She continued down the hall and stopped in front of her destination. It wasn’t hard to miss. The locker was almost completely covered with colorful paper flowers. They brought a wistful smile to Sansa’s face as she thought of the girl that no doubt made each one herself. 

The redhead took a deep breath and was about to slip the envelope into the locker when she heard that all too familiar voice.

“Sans?” 

_Shit! How did I not hear her footsteps?_ Sansa dropped her arm that still held the card. She lamely attempted to hide it behind her back as she slowly turned around.

“Hey...” There in front of her was none other than Margaery Tyrell. Head cheerleader. Junior class president. The only out bisexual girl at King’s Landing Academy. Gorgeous, clever, sweet. The girl Sansa had been crushing on since arriving here her sophomore year. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, this _is_ my locker,” Sansa watched the edge of Margaery’s mouth turn up into a well practiced smirk, “Maybe I should be asking why _you’re_ here.”

“Oh, I, um, I was just dropping by. No reason really.” _Wow, nice cover, Sansa._ Margaery’s smirk seemed to grow even bigger.

“Really? You’re sure it has nothing to do with that bright pink envelope you were about to put in my locker a second ago?” 

Sansa could feel her face immediately turn bright red. Her first instinct was to panic and cover her tracks but Sansa didn’t prepare all of this just for her to backtrack when something didn’t go exactly to plan. She sighed internally as she resigned herself to telling the truth.

“No, not really. I did actually come here for a reason.” Margaery didn’t lose the smirk but her expression lost its playfulness and turned into something else. Curiosity? Maybe a hint of hope? “I, I wanted to give you this.”

Sansa shakily handed Margaery the envelope, who took it with a raise of her eyebrow and a small but genuine smile on her face. Sansa wrung her hands together as she waited for Margaery to slowly pull out the heart shaped card from its packaging.

“This doesn’t happen to have anything to do with Valentine’s day, does it?” Margaery teased with a light chuckle.

“Just read it.” Sansa’s response was harsher than she’d meant it to be, her nerves getting the best of her.

“Alright, alright. I’m reading it.” Margaery glanced up, a playful glint in her bright blue eyes. Sansa couldn’t help but stare back, even as Margaery lowered her gaze back to the card. 

The brunette read the message silently and Sansa probably would’ve died waiting if it weren’t for the fact that Margaery’s smile had not left her face. Sansa had some semblance of hope that it might actually go her way. The smile actually seemed to get wider as Margaery stopped reading and began fishing for something in her bag. 

Sansa stared confusedly for a second but it finally dawned on her as she watched Margaery pull out a bright purple pen. A whole new wave of nerves washed over Sansa as the other girl quickly scribbled something in the card before closing it.

“The card said to slip it back into your locker, but seeing as you’re right here…” Sansa couldn’t quite process what was happening as she accepted the card, “I’ll see you later, Sans.”

Sansa barely heard Margaery’s voice and retreating footsteps as she slowly opened the card. 

At the bottom of the note, right under where Sansa had earlier written “Will you be my Valentine?”, a big purple heart surrounded the word “yes” and the word “no” was left completely untouched.

Sansa didn’t even have time to smile, when she felt her phone buzz. She hurriedly pulled it out of her pocket and answered without checking for who it was.

“Hello?”

“You said to call you if I said yes…” Sansa was in shock. Margaery had said yes. With a heart. And she had called her less than a minute after. Sansa couldn’t stop the huge smile that appeared on her face. She didn’t want to stop it. “Sans, you there?”

“What? Oh, yea, i’m here.” Sansa blanked on what she was going to say. She’d even had a little monologue prepared but all rational thoughts seemed to have flown out the window the minute Sansa had opened that card.

“So, what exactly does me being your Valentine entail?”

“Well, um, I was wondering if you wanted to, uh, go out to dinner with me tonight?” Sansa cringed as rushed out the end of her sentence, wanting to get it over with.

“Sansa Stark. Are you asking me out on an actual date? Or, wait, is this one of those weird “friend” dates you asked me out on before?”

“No, this is, uh, definitely a date. A date date.” There was a moment of silence on the other end and Sansa panicked her smile faltering, “That is, only if you want to. I mean, you don’t have to you. Like, uh, I get it if you don’t want to. It’s fi-”

“Sans! Hey! There’s no need to doubt yourself, of course I want to go on a date with you.”

“You do? You do.” Sansa’s smile returned and her chest felt light.

“Yes, sweet girl, I do.” 

“Good. I mean, i’m glad. Thank you?” Sansa heard a soft chuckle on the other end.

“You're welcome...Would you like to meet at Max’s at say 7 o’clock tonight?”

“Yes. That would make me very happy.”

“Good. See you tonight, Sans.”

“See you tonight, Margaery.”

Sansa finally pulled out of the daze she had been in as she hung up the phone. She looked around and realized that she hadn’t even noticed the students passing through the halls. Her next class was going to start in less than a minute. Sansa was no doubt going to be late, however, she could not bring herself to care. Someone wanted her. _Margaery_ wanted her. And maybe one day she would come to love her too.


	2. Who asked who out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa's panicking about her date and Arya, unintentionally, swoops in to save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally just going to add their date but this little scene made itself into its own chapter. I'll probably just add another chapter for the date and then end it there.
> 
> And thank you for the kudos and comments from last chapter, it means a lot.

Sansa fell back on her bed with a sigh. She had been preparing for her date since she got home and now here she was, a half-hour before she had to leave, with absolutely nothing to wear. Sansa had gone through her whole wardrobe twice and nothing was good enough. This was Margaery. Tonight needed to be perfect. Sansa wasn’t even sure if she should wear a dress or pants. Weren’t feminine girls more attracted to “butch” girls? _I really need to stop thinking in stereotypes._

She was pulled from her thoughts when Sansa heard her door abruptly open. She sat up to see her younger sister leaning against her doorframe, an annoyed look on her face. Sansa didn’t even bother rolling her eyes at Arya’s lack of knocking;she never listened to her anyways.

“What the hell is going on? I can hear you thinking all the way from my room.” Sansa rolled her eyes this time before looking down at her hands resting in her lap. Why was she already so nervous?

“I have a date…” Sansa heard the younger girl let out a long, exaggerated sigh before she sluggishly made her way to Sansa’s bed and plopped down next to her sister.

“Alright. Who is he?” Sansa hid her smirk, seeing right through her sister’s facade. The brunette always tried to put up an unaffected front, but Sansa knew that even Arya, a girl who liked to climb trees and hang out with boys all day , was interested in a little gossip once in awhile. However, Sansa’s amusement quickly dropped when she realized she needed to respond.

“It’s um, it’s actually a _she_.” Sansa couldn’t bring herself to look up from her lap, too nervous about her sister’s reaction. She knew Arya was a very open-minded person-she had even stood up for Jojen Reed when he came out last year-but their family was pretty conservative, her parents nothing if not traditional. Their family never talked about it, so Sansa had no idea how Arya would feel about her own sister being ga...with a girl.

Sansa was once again dragged from her inner monologue-she was having a lot of those today-when she heard Arya... _giggle_? She confusedly glanced up to find the younger girl in fact laughing. Arya quickly raised a hand to her mouth in a poor attempt to hide it.

“What’s so funny?” Sansa inquired. This was the last reaction she had expected.

“It’s just that...out of the two of us...who would've thought that... _you’d_...be the gay one!” Arya got out between giggles. A small smile crept onto Sansa’s face. It was kind of funny, in a way. Arya had short hair, played football, and insisted she hated boy talk, while Sansa hated sports, dressed up whenever she could and had even insisted on her room being painted bright pink. Stereotypically speaking, it was pretty ironic.

“Yea. It is kind of funny.” Then Sansa added, “I’m not gay though.” Arya sobered at this and her face took on a seriousness Sansa rarely saw from her sister.

“Sansa...you know I don’t care if you’re gay, right?”

“No, yea, I know. It’s just I dated Joffrey. I don’t really like _girls_...I just like _Margaery_.” Sansa couldn’t help but smile to herself at the thought of her.

“So _that’s_ who it is! Margaery fucking Tyrell. I should’ve known since you talk about her all the time.” Sansa felt a blush rise to her cheeks and she playfully shoved her sister’s shoulder.

“I do not!” I _totally do_.

“Okay...whatever you say.” Arya sing-songed, “But none of this explains why I could hear you grunting and moaning earlier. Shouldn’t you be squealing and giggling...or whatever it is girls do when they have a hot date?” Sansa flopped back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

“That’s just it. I have no idea what to wear for my _hot date_. Should I be more formal or casual? Should I wear something more “boyish” or be more “girly” and wear a dress? It just, it has to be perfect...I really want her to like me.”

“Sansa, you’re overthinking this. Look, if Margaery asked you out-”

“She didn’t ask me out.” When Arya didn’t respond, she continued, “I asked _her_ out.” Sansa was still met with silence so she glanced over. Arya was just sitting there, staring at her with a bewildered expression.

“Who asked who out?”

“ _I_ asked _Margaery_ out.” Sansa repeated with a not at all exaggerated roll of her eyes.

“You. Sansa Stark. Asked somebody out?”

“Yeah...why’s that so hard to believe?” Sansa couldn’t help but feel a little hurt.

“It’s just that, you’re you and I know you. I figured you’d be too chicken shit to ask her, especially someone as hot and as popular as Margaery Tyrell.” Arya must’ve noticed the hurt look on Sansa’s face because she quickly added, “Not that being too scared is a _bad thing_.” Sansa just shrugged it off.

“Whatever. I asked her out and that’s that. What was the point of this anyways?”

“Oh yea! In that case, if Margaery accepted your offer, don’t you think she’d want you to go as you?” Sansa just gave her a confused look.

“What I mean is...I’m not a genius or anything, but I’m guessing that Margaery said yes because she wanted to go out with _you_. Not anyone else. So maybe you should just go with whatever you would wear. Not what you think she’d want you to wear or whatever.” Sansa thought for a second. Her sister actually seemed to have a point.

“Yea. I guess you’re right.” Sansa slowly sat up and began to think about what _she_ wanted to wear.

“Wait, you think i’m right?” Sansa rolled her eyes, but nodded. “Wow, that’s a first.”

“Oh shut up and get out. I’m going to get changed.” Sansa had finally figured out what she was going to wear.

“What? Don’t I get a thank you?”

“Fine. Thank you...now _get out_.”

“Okay, okay, i’m going.” Arya finally walked out, but not before yelling, “You’re welcome!”

Sansa quickly closed the door behind her sister and ran over to her closet. She pulled out the dress and draped it over herself in front of the mirror. Sansa thought about her date, smiling like an idiot. _My date!_ Sansa looked over at her clock. It was already 6:30. She immediately scrambled to get ready, praying she wouldn’t be late.


	3. How long is ‘quite a while’?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Margaery have their Valentines Day date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is...four months later. I'm so sorry to anybody that was waiting for this. There's no excuses, I just had some horrible writers block and I wanted it to be perfect. In the end, I still don't know how I feel about it...but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. :)
> 
> Side Note: I have some other ideas for one-shots that I want to do in this AU (and would love to hear if anyone has a request) but I wanted to make this it's own thing.

Sansa rushes down the stairs and quickly pulls on her sandals by the front door. She grabs her purse and coat and calls out to her mom.

 

“Mom! I’m going out to tonight! Bye!” Sansa tries to make her way to the door before her mother can catch her, however, she’s stopped before she can even reach the handle.

 

“Where do you think you’re going at seven on a school night?” Sansa holds in a groan as she slowly turns around. Catelyn is leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen, dishtowel in hand.

 

“Umm, Marg just invited me over for dinner. Us and few others are doing this friend thing for Valentine’s Day.” Sansa feels a twinge of guilt for lying to her mother;she hates to be dishonest. The woman just stays silent so Sasna continues, “Look, I promise it will only be for a couple hours and we’ll be at Marg’s house the whole time.” Catelyn lets out an exaggerated sigh.

 

“Did you finish all your homework?” Sansa instantly grins knowing she’s won her over. Sansa always does her homework and her mother knows that.

 

“Yep! I even finished my psych project due next week.” Catelyn pauses for a moment before giving her daughter a small smile.

 

“Alright, I suppose you can go.” Sansa runs over and gives her mother a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Thank you!” The older woman merely shakes her head as Sansa turns and opens the door.

 

“And be back before 10!”

 

“Love you!” Sansa sing songs as she leaves the house.

 

“Mhmm. Love you too.” Catelyn mumbles to herself before returning to the kitchen.

  

Sansa pulls her coat on as she starts down the pathway towards the sidewalk. She looks up from buttoning and suddenly freezes. There is Margaery, leaning against a white convertible, dressed in dark jeans, a large navy blue coat and heels. She has her phone out, the screen dimly lighting up her face. Margaery looks up and stares at Sansa with that same lopsided smile that never fails to make her blush.

 

“Marg, um, what are you doing here? Weren’t we gonna meet at the restaurant?” Margaery’s grin grows as she slips her phone into her pocket and saunters toward the other girl.

 

“We were...I just finished getting ready early, so I thought i’d be a proper lady and pick you up.”

 

Margaery dips her head down in a bow and holds her hand out. Sansa feels her chest clench and her stomach flutter. She builds up some confidence and responds with a little curtsy, before taking the older girl’s hand. It’s warm and soft and Margaery holds her more delicately than Joffrey ever did.

 

“You were that eager to see me, eh?” Sansa jokes as they walk towards the car, trying to make the other girl blush for once. She fails, however, as Margaery merely gives her a wink and opens the passenger door for her. Sansa blushes, again, before reluctantly dropping her date’s hand to step into the car.

 

“Buckle up.” Margaery quips as she tucks a stray hair behind Sansa’s ear, sending a shiver down the younger girl’s spine. After Margaery closes the door, Sansa takes a deep breath to try and calm her nerves. _This girl will be the death of me._

 

As they drive through the quiet streets of the suburban neighborhood, Sansa can’t help but continually glance over at girl in the driver’s seat. Each time she makes sure to turn back quickly enough so as not to get caught;Sansa’s face does not need to get any redder.

 

It’s a fairly warm night so the top on the car in down and Margaery’s brown curls are flowing freely behind her. Sansa, though she likes the wind against her face, is gently holding her long, bright red hair against her chest. She hates to mess it up, often told her hair is her best feature. _Joffrey always liked it straight and perfect._

 

Sansa studies Margaery’s profile and determines she looks most beautiful like this;concentrating only on the road, the rest of the world seemingly forgotten. With eyes still on the road, Margaery is now smiling and then, though she doesn’t know what for, Sansa is smiling too.

 

Out of the corner of her eye, Sansa notices the distinct lack of the tall towers downton King’s Landing is known for. Frowning, she looks around and realizes Margaery has gone the opposite way of the restaurant and is now driving out of the city. They’re instead surrounded by the sprawling green of the Stormlands that encircle King’s Landing.

 

“Umm, Marg, the restaurant is back that way.” Margaery chuckles lightly and turns off the main single-lane highway onto a narrow dirt road.

 

“I know.  I just decided to go to a...different sort of restaurant.”

 

“What restaurant is way out here?”

 

“You’ll see.”

 

After 10 more minutes of driving down the very narrow and winding road, Margaery stops the car at a large clearing dotted with wildflowers. Sansa numbly gets out of the car and stands staring at the scene before her. Towards the middle of the clearing, under a lone tree, a large picnic blanket is laid out, with fairy lights strung up above. From here, she can make out a picnic basket and a wine bottle. Sansa turns to Margaery, who’s just now getting out of the car, jaw practically on the floor.

 

“Oh my gods, did you do all this for me?!”

 

“Of course, though the wildflowers and the tree were all Mother Nature’s doing.” Sansa playfully rolls her eyes, before giving Margaery a shy smile.

 

“It’s gorgeous, thank you. I just don’t know why you did all this. I thought I was the one that was going to have to woo you, since I asked you out and all…”

 

Margaery shakes her head as she walks towards you, that signature smirk in place, “Oh, sweet girl, I promise, there is no more wooing needed on your part.” Sansa wants to ask what she means by that, but the other girl cuts her off before she can, “Come on, let’s eat.”

 

Margaery hooks Sansa’s arm with hers and leads them towards the picnic.

 

Margaery had made them some delicious chicken pesto pasta and it’s some of the best food Sansa’s ever eaten. When she professes this, Margaery confesses that they were actually bought at a local italian place and that her cooking skills are laughable. Trying to be nice, Sansa tries to tell her that she can’t be _that_ bad. The other girl just shakes her head and recounts the story of how one time she ruined some instant ramen because she forgot to put in water before microwaving it. Apparently, the whole kitchen stunk like burnt plastic for weeks.

 

After learning this, Sansa’s realizes that she doesn’t really know much about Margaery. They’ve been friends for a while but really only hung out in groups. They hung out alone once, but Sansa was so nervous she could barely get any words out. After that, it took her months to get herself to actually ask Margaery to hang out alone again, let alone go on a date. She’s pretty surprised at how well she’s keeping herself together tonight.

 

“So, other than cooking, do you have any other skills?” Sansa asks her, giving the other girl a shit-eating grin before taking a sip of her wine. Margaery gives her a playful glare, before answering the question.

 

“Well...I might not be great at cooking, but I’m excellent at eating...out.” Sansa nearly chokes on her wine at the innuendo, but Margaery’s face gives nothing away, “Well actually, I’m a bit of a flower...expert, I guess you could say.”

 

“How do you mean?” Sansa glances at her, questioningly.

 

“Well, my grandmother has spent her whole life tending to and growing the gardens at our estate. They’re her pride and joy and she kind of forced my siblings and I to help. My brothers hated it but I fell in love.” Margaery is looking off somewhere, a fond smile on her face, as if she’s imagining the gardens now.

 

Sansa’s entranced by this girl and it makes her unexplainably happy to see Margaery talk about something so passionately. She’s quickly realizing  that there is so much more to the brunette then the persona she puts up at school. Sansa registers that she must have been staring, because Margaery suddenly turns to her, looking embarrassed.

 

“Oh gods, you must think i'm an absolute dork now,” Margaery shakes her head and looks down at her hands.

 

Without thinking, Sansa hurriedly covers her hands with her own, “No, of course not...Well, maybe,” Margaery fixes her with a glare, “but I like that you are! I want to get to know all of you, not just the cheerleader-class president part of you.”

 

Now she’s giving Sansa a small smile and Sansa doesn’t think she’s ever seen her this vulnerable and honest. Actually, she’s never really seen her vulnerable at all. Sansa mentally adds this insecurity of Margaery’s to the growing list of what she loves... _likes_ about the other girl.

 

“Besides, I might be a bit of a dork myself.” Sansa adds and Margaery just lifts a skeptical eyebrow.

 

“Really? Like what?”  Sansa’s just noticed that she hasn’t moved her hands and that Margaery’s actually kind of holding hers back now. The redhead smiles to herself, even as she utters the following, very embarrassing, words.

 

“Well for starters, I love sewing.”

 

“Wait, who like actually sews anymore?” Margaery is biting her lip as if to keep from laughing.

 

“Hey! Says the girl who _gardens._ Isn’t that what retired people do when they need to do something their time?” Sansa teases.

 

“Oh and sewing isn’t a total grandma thing to do?” Margaery raises that damn eyebrow and gives her that stupid smirk again. Sansa finds it incredibly hot and incredibly frustrating.

 

“Well yours actually taught you it.”

 

“Touche. We’re both grandmas, then,” she says, grinning at Sansa.

 

“A perfect match,” Sansa retorts sarcastically in response while nudging the other girl’s arm.

 

They fall into a comfortable silence and Sansa moves to lean against the trunk alongside her date. Their hands are still intertwined, resting on Sansa’s thigh. Suddenly, Margaery’s soft voice interrupts the quiet.

 

“I have something for you.”

 

“Yea?” Sansa answers, turning to face the brunette. Margaery has her hand behind her back, but then brings it forward cups  a small yellow rose with red tips.

 

Sansa beams at the sweet gesture, “It’s lovely.” She gently takes the rose from Margaery and admires its soft petals and pleasant scent.

 

“Here,” Margaery takes the yellow flower into her hands and carefully places it behind Sansa’s ear, fingers lingering against her cheek and eyes staring directly into the redhead’s, “Beautiful.”

 

Sansa blushes and shyly ducks her head to hide it, Margaery's hand falling away, “Thank you.”

 

“The, uh, rose means friendship falling into, um, falling into something more.”

 

Sansa’s eyes meet Margaery’s gaze, mesmerized. The fact that she put thought into giving her a flower with meaning makes Sansa’s heart quicken and chest constrict. This small, thoughtful act is just one of many so far and Sansa is taken aback. Margaery has always been nothing but kindhearted and affectionate and though she knew the brunette was like that with everyone, it had quickly made Sansa fall head over heals. And now, this was a whole other side of her, a deeper more meaningful side, that Sansa was getting to witness and be a part of. Thinking more about Margaery’s words regarding the rose, Sansa remembers something Margaery had said when they arrived.

 

“Earlier, when you said that there was no more wooing needed on my part...what did you mean by that?” Sansa asks. For a moment the brunette seems caught off guard by the abrupt subject change, but then she gives Sansa an affectionate smile.

 

“Honestly?” She starts, leaning  in closer to the taller girl as if revealing some huge secret, “I might’ve already liked you...For quite a while now.” Sansa would be flattered if she wasn’t so shocked. She didn’t think Margaery thought much about her at all.

 

“How long is ‘quite a while’?” She asks, wanting to know more. When Sansa doesn’t get a response right away, she turns to face Margaery. The brunette’s looking at her with an adorable little smile and Sansa is now suddenly very aware of how close they are.

 

“Since you auditioned for cheer…” Margaery confesses, cringing slightly. Sansa’s eyes widen in surprise and her eyebrows go up into her hairline.

 

“But, that was like...8 months ago!,” she realizes, doing the math in her head, “Why didn’t you say anything?” Margaery was always so confident and outgoing;Sansa couldn’t believe she never did anything about it.

 

“Well, I thought you were straight and I didn’t want to ruin our friendship if you rejected me…”

 

Sansa scoffs, “Like I could reject you.”

 

“Hey!” Margaery elbows her arm lightly, “I’m allowed to be self-conscious once in awhile. And besides...how long did it take you to get up the courage to ask me out?” She looks at Sansa pointedly.

 

Sansa laughs nervously, “A while...why does it matter?” she asks, trying to avoid answering and looking anywhere but at Margaery.

 

“Cause I just admitted to liking you for almost a year. It’s only fair.”

 

“Since the day I transferred here.” Sansa says, rushing out the words and then glancing at Margaery to gage her reaction. The huge smirk that appears on the older girl’s  face, is the only indication that Margaery heard what she said.

 

After a second, Margaery opens her mouth to speak, but before she can get out some frustratingly smug remark, Sansa does the only thing she can think of to shut the other girl up. She leans in and presses her lips to Margaery’s.

 

Sure enough, Sansa soon feels Margaery kissing her back. The kiss doesn’t last very long, but it's still perfect. Margaery’s lips are gentle and the soft look she gives Sansa as they pull away makes her heart beat of her chest. Sansa instantly wants to kiss the other girl again, but she has no idea how Margaery felt about it.

 

But before she can say anything, Margaery is leaning back in and kissing her again. This one lasts longer than the first. A lot longer. Sansa forgets everything around her as she gets lost in Margaery. She can still taste the sweet wine on her lips and her perfume smells faintly of roses.

 

Their hands are still clasped, but unsure how to act, Sansa’s other hand stays on the ground while Margaery’s comes up to cradle Sansa’s cheek.

 

Eventually they break apart for air, but Margaery still doesn’t remove her hand.

 

Sansa is breathing hard, yet still manages to utter, “Wow.”

 

Margaery gives her a small smile, “Yea.”

 

* * *

 

 

Margaery slowed the car to a stop outside the front of Sansa’s house. They sat there in a comfortable silence for a few moments;Sansa really did not want this date to end and Margaery made no move to get out of the car either.

 

“I had a really good time tonight.” Margaery’s voice broke the quiet, “I’m really glad you asked me out.”

 

“Well, I’m glad you said yes.” They both just sat there smiling at each other, the silence returning. Sansa looked down at her phone and saw that it was 5 minutes to 10, “Crap! I have to go.”

 

“Oh. Yea, of course. Here let me.” Margaery hurriedly, yet somehow still gracefully, stepped out of the car and rushed to the other side to open Sansa’s door. The redhead got out and grabbed Margaery's hand, swinging it lightly between them.

 

“Remind me to ask you out again. I’ve been spoiled with the lovely picnic, the gorgeous rose, and all this chauffeuring.” Sansa gently rubbed the back of Margaery’s hand with her thumb as the other girl laughed lightly.

 

“I’ll be sure to.” She leaned in and Sansa so desperately wanted to kiss her again, but her parents would be up waiting for her. She didn’t want to take any chances of them seeing, so she gently put a hand on Margaery’s chest. The brunette gave her a questioning look.

 

“I’m sorry. It’s my parents.” Sansa gestured towards her house. Margaery just gave her an understanding smile and it was so hard not to kiss her then and there.

 

“I get it.” Margaery gave her a quick peck on the cheek, “Goodnight, Sans.”

 

Sansa felt herself blush, “Goodnight, Marg.”

 

Margaery slowly pulled her hand out of Sansa’s and began walking back to the driver’s side. Sansa then reluctantly turned around and started towards her front door, smiling to herself. Just before reaching her porch, she glanced back to see Margaery blow her a kiss. Sansa gave her a wave in return, blushing for what was hopefully the last time for the night.

 

* * *

 

 

Tired from the long, eventful day, Sansa crawled into bed and pulled the sheets tight around herself. Just as she was closing her eyes, her phone went off. She blindly reached for her phone in the dark and pulled up the message.

 

Margaery <3: _Sweet dreams. ;)_

 

Sansa turned off her phone and pulled the covers back up around her, feeling that familiar heat spread across her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone that noticed, sorry for the weird past/present tense change towards the end...it happened and that kind of thing bugs me but I don't want to try and change it. XD
> 
> Thanks for Reading! :)


End file.
